


回到未来

by gnareo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnareo/pseuds/gnareo
Summary: 只有费诺里安没有重生的Valinor，诺多们通过时空之门把他们一个一个带到了未来。这是个Fingolfin回到过去见Feanor，然后与他一起回到未来的故事。
Kudos: 4





	回到未来

Olorin取下了烟斗并拿胡子擦了擦。他回忆了一下在自己在中洲的事迹，又思考了一遍到Valinor后与诺多们的故事。一切与他有关的故事都是好的，他点燃人们战胜黑暗的决心，他让精灵们学会原谅与自我救赎。可惜的是，总有那么一两个人把他解释成坏蛋和人贩子。可是坏蛋也好，圣人也好，过去的事情就像夜晚已经绽放过的烟火，对此刻的他并没有什么用。在Valinor，他参与的这个故事还差最后一笔，马上他就要结束这场热闹。于是Olorin呼出了个自己满意的烟圈，然后慢吞吞地对已经等候多时的Fingolfin说：

"你真的打算这么做吗？"

"是的。"Fingolfin回答，没有犹豫，"既然他的儿子们都已经被救了回来，没有理由不把Feanor接回来。"

"你真的想好了要这么做吗？"他又问了一遍。

"是的，我已经原谅了他。"

"那么你说的原谅究竟是自己从心底里已经不再憎恨Feanor的‘原谅’，还是，让别人觉得你原谅了过去的仇人会让你自我感觉良好一些的‘原谅’？"

"我原谅了他，我的感觉并不重要，重要的一直是‘原谅’这个事实，不是吗？"

Olorin捋了下胡子，没有回答。这并不是他想要的答案，但是无论如何，这个故事需要一个尾声。于是他拿权杖敲了敲那扇门，"下面请让我讲——"

"1.不能见到过去的自己。2.不能让过去的人意识到这扇门的存在。3.不能试图改变历史。我已经听你跟我儿子说过无数遍。我保证遵守这几条规矩，不再重蹈救Maedhros和Celebrimbor时候的覆辙。好了，请让我出发吧！"

Gandalf摇了摇头，他弯下腰做了个"请"的姿势指向那扇门。"记住，等他的儿子们发完誓言。"，说完，他哼着小曲儿慢吞吞地离开了。

Fingolfin调好了时间和地点，穿过门，走回了过去，太阳还没升起的过去，由Losgar，大海，船和火焰组成的过去。

***

他跨出了那扇门，然后按照Fingon告诉过他的方法，把门缩小到可以放入口袋随身携带的大小。这里比他想得要更靠近海岸，事实上，比他想得更靠近那些费诺里安。

Fingolfin蹑手蹑脚走到一大块岩石后面去偷听Feanor和儿子们的对话。无论他说了什么，都不要多想，Fingolfin这样告诫自己，毕竟自己来这个时间点只是为了还原一遍事件真相。他还不能从这里带走Feanor，根据规则（3），他不能改变历史。现在的Feanor还有自己的历史没有完成。

Maedhros独自一人走到远离岸边的地方，他沉默地盯着弟弟们认真完成父亲的命令。Fingolfin希望自己的儿子也能听到Maedhros说过的话，但是想了想Fingon第一次试图带Maedhros回来的故事，或许他不需要费舌头转述。

事实并没有他想得那样令人憎恶，Feanor话里的"累赘"，"valar的牢笼"并没有想象中刺耳，燃烧的船只也并没有像许久许久之前那样给他带来强烈的愤怒。他好像在看别人的故事，除了时隔多年再次看到Feanor的那一刻，他再没有其他强烈的情感波动。或许自己是真的原谅他了？也或许是自己的想象夸大了海岸另一边的事实？他不知道。

他失望地伸展开那扇门，调了调时间，走到了另一个过去，那是璀璨星光下的Mithrim。

Fingolfin把头发弄乱，脸上抹了土，伪装成了费诺里安的追随者，等待着Gandalf说的"儿子们发完誓言"的那个瞬间。

费诺里安还没有完全建好营地，但是他们已经打了一场胜仗。连续的胜利显然让Feanor十分兴奋。Fingolfin跟着他们的队伍从Mithrim骑到了Eithel Sirion，再到Ard-galen。曾经他骑着Rochallor在愤怒与绝望中穿过这片土地，再一次来到这里让他十分感慨。Feanor一直在最前面，像一个顽固的收藏家，打算将那些溃败的orc们收入囊中，哪一个都不放过。

在回忆往事之余，他一直在思考什么时候Feanor的儿子们会再一次发那个恶毒的誓言。他留意着每次出战前那几个侄子们的动向，但似乎并没有哪个会突然跳出来说"来，让我们重复一遍父亲的誓言！"

人们在收拾营地准备继续前进，但是Feanor已经不见了。"他去哪儿了？"Fingolfin问其他人。"肯定又自己先出发了。"人们回答。"他要去哪儿？！告诉我，他是不是真的朝那个方向去了？！"Fingolfin又问。其他人摆摆手不再回答这个并不熟悉的诺多。

这些人还不知道自己要面对什么，Fingolfin想。他生气，着急但又无能为力。他不能干涉历史，他只能看着眼前发生的一切，只能忍耐插手帮助任何一个人的冲动。

他想要帮助Feanor？Fingolfin有些震惊。而叛徒是否有资格接受援助？他连忙打消了自己的想法。无论如何，既然来了，他想要看到有关Feanor的一切，而且，他突然想到了侄子们何时会再次发誓，对，还要再等等。

Fingolfin远远跟在Feanor后面，看他到达Morgoth的领地，看他被炎魔包围，被重重鞭打，再站起来，再被打倒在地上，血液凝固结痂再被新流出来的血液覆盖。现在插手就是违背了第三条规则。Fingolfin痛苦地看着眼前的一切，Feanor每一次倒地仿佛都把他的心脏挖出了一块儿。但是他想要回去，带着Feanor回到未来，而前提是现在不做任何事情。

Maedhros带领部队来到了这里，他们救下了Feanor并开始撤退。他们从Ard-galen撤回到Eithel Sirion。根据Fingolfin听说过的历史，Feanor的儿子们最终回到了Mithrim，但是Feanor并没有坚持到那里。所以一路上他一直在小心留意着那个时刻。

在穿过Ered Wethrin的路上，费诺里安们停了下来。他们聚到Feanor身边，把耳朵凑近他的嘴边听他最后的话，然后他们悲痛地再一次发了那个誓言。Fingolfin有些后悔，他没有办法听到Feanor说了些什么。但是，没有时间了，回到未来的时刻就是现在。

Fingolfin等着几个侄子都离开后，确保没有人注意这边，他小心翼翼地爬上那辆躺着Feanor的马车，抻开那扇时空之门平放在了旁边的稻草上，然后把Feanor推到了未来。

***

他们两个从门里滚了出来。Fingolfin连忙爬过去检查Feanor的伤口，正如Fingon之前跟自己说的那样，Feanor的伤口开始愈合，他又一次睁开了眼睛。

哥哥，欢迎来到未来。Fingolfin本想这么说，但是猝不及防被Feanor的膝盖袭击了有些重要的部位。他没想到不死之地竟然可以让那个濒死的精灵如此迅速地恢复精力。忍着疼痛，他狠狠打了Feanor一拳，然后迅速站起来。他拿了早些时候准备好的绳子，把被打昏在地的Feanor捆好，同时找了个胶布封住了他的嘴。他知道刚到这里的Feanor是个麻烦，让毫不知情的Feanor就这么走在Valinor的路上是个更大的麻烦，这个麻烦需要暴力才能解决。

他把Feanor放在了椅子上，等着他醒过来。庆幸的是，他哥哥醒来后并没有再挣扎。于是他花了大概一个钟头给他讲明白了这扇门的故事，以及自己在过去所看到的种种。

"我把你放开后，你能保证不打我？"Fingolfin问，"同意就点个头。"

就这样Fingolfin问了3次，Feanor点了1次头后，至高王撕下了哥哥嘴上的胶布。然而直到Fingolfin解开Feanor身上的绳子后，后者才第一次说话。

"如果你说的都是真的，那么你救我只是为了目睹在Dor Deadeloth的一切。你想看我如何被围困被击溃。你把我救过来，只是为了满足你自己，好让‘宽恕’这个词也可以加到形容你的一长串称呼中。如果是这样，Nolofinwe，看都看过了，不如把我送回去，让我在死之前再看一眼我的儿子们，还有在Ered Wethrin才能俯瞰的那该死的Thangorodrim。"

Fingolfin脑子"嗡"了一下简直要气晕过去，他说："Thangorodrim你看不到了，但是我可以带你去看你的儿子们。Fingon和Finrod他们花了很多力气才把你儿子们救了回来，哦，也包括Nerdanel，她把Amrod从你烧的船上救了回来。我带你回来，就和他们的理由一样纯粹。我们希望可以忘记过去的纠纷，所有人好好活着，有个开心的结局。"

Feanor不再说话，他一只手攥着另一只手的手腕，被绳子捆过的地方仍然留着痕迹。

"走吧，我带你去见你的儿子们。"

***

他们走出了那间屋子，Feanor抬头看了眼天上那个发光的球体。

"啊，那个是Anar，你还没有见过吧。"Fingolfin说，"现在一天的周期很短，可能需要一段时间才能适应。"

Feanor皱了皱眉，没再说什么。他皱眉因为路边有人也朝他皱眉，他需要皱的更厉害才能让自己满意。他们走在路上，诺多们尊敬地朝Fingolfin点头打招呼，然后再狠狠瞪一眼旁边的Feanor，有一次甚至有人朝他吐了口水。

那个被称作太阳的东西或许的确需要一些时间才能适应。然而Feanor在走到Finwe大厅的这段路上，就已经完全适应了"几乎所有人都不喜欢他"这个事实。这并不困难，毕竟当他们还在北边没有过海之前，他就已经收获过无数白眼。

在进入大厅前，Fingolfin停下来跟Feanor说："我希望你不要向其他人说你跟我说过的话。每个人都尽了全力才让你和你的儿子们能平安无事地聚在一起。我不知道你有没有权力评判我救你的动机，但是你绝对没有资格评判屋子里那些人的事迹。你播撒了所有的种子，但是没有目睹它们成长，就不配拥有评判它们的机会。请对他们好一些，哥哥。"

Feanor望着一脸疲惫的Fingolfin，说："你变了很多，Nolofinwe。你不需要为我的行为负责。"然后推开了门走了进去。

这是熟悉又陌生的大厅，Feanor的心情沉重，可是大厅里的气氛十分轻快。他看到了他红色头发，深色头发和浅色头发的儿子们，看到了他的妻子，看到了他的父亲，还有Finarfin以及侄子侄女们。

Celegorm在讲自己这几天的见闻，没有人看到Feanor进入了大厅。

"……于是我跟她说‘请给我一杯冰麦芽酒’，还有礼貌地朝她鞠了一躬。可是你们猜她给我了什么？她给我端上了一杯马尿！还说‘喝你的狗尿吧’。可是我怎么会区分不出狗尿和马尿，亏我还好心帮他们把马找了回来……"

Feanor欣慰地看着依然充满活力的Celegorm，然后扫了一边桌子。他看到了用义肢撑着脸颊的Maedhros，看到了低头调弦的Maglor，闭目养神的Caranthir。他看到Curufin在跟一个长得和他有些相似的Noldo在聊天，那个Noldo旁边坐着尚未长成熟的Amrod，和一个大概是长成熟的Amras。看来Fingolfin说的是真的，双胞胎被从历史的不同阶段带到了未来。

然后欢闹声突然停止，所有人看向了门口。Feanor很少觉得尴尬，这个时刻却是例外。他过来的路上一直在思考那扇时空之门的工作原理，并没有考虑过要如何面对这种场合。对他来说，儿子们似乎才刚刚离开自己躺着的马车，而现在他却从他们身上看到了无法磨灭的历史和一些令人心痛的故事。

"儿子，快到这边来。"Finwe打破了尴尬，他笑着，眼睛都眯了起来。Feanor感到十分不真实，他没有办法忘记在那个倒在血泊里的父亲。他走了过去，Finwe也站了起来，他们拥抱在了一起。

"Curufinwe，辛苦了。"

Feanor感到Finwe拍了拍自己的背，一阵难以言述的苦涩仿佛要冲破他的喉咙。他挣脱开Finwe的拥抱，看着他的眼睛，"父亲。"

"父亲。"Maedhros重复了他的话，然后走过去抱住了Feanor。

Feanor用手拍拍那令人熟悉的红铜色的头发，"Nelyafinwe，辛苦了。"他说。他一个接一个地拥抱自己的儿子，脑子里不停闪回过去的事情，他想到了在马车上聚在自己周围哭着鼻子又一次发毒誓的儿子们，想到他们在星光下的胜利，想到他们在天鹅港"事迹"，想到北行前和儿子们一次又一次在Aman的冒险。当他抱起小Amrod，他说："对不起。"Amrod没有说什么，只是紧紧搂着他的脖子。

"哥哥。"Finarfin等Feanor和儿子们拥抱结束后，似乎也想来和他的哥哥抱一下。Feanor没有吝啬拥抱。"Feanaro，现在你应该管我叫哥哥，我比你活的时间更长。"Finarfin笑了起来。Feanor使劲儿拍了拍他弟弟的背，直到他再次喊自己"哥哥"。

Feanor结束了与Finarfin的拥抱后，看向Fingolfin，他期待着Fingolfin像Finarfin一样也和自己来一个和解的拥抱。但是Fingolfin只是为他拉开了椅子，说："请坐在这儿。"

Feanor看着Fingolfin一言不发地拉开了他旁边的椅子，坐下。他侧过身，伸出手抱住了Fingolfin。他的下巴抵在了Fingolfin的肩膀上，嘴正好对着弟弟的耳朵。

"我很抱歉。谢谢你。"他小声说。

Fingolfin突然觉得眼睛有些湿润，他打赌现在自己的鼻子有些泛红。他赶紧思考了一下很久之前被Feanor欺负的过往，然而却加强了他想要流泪的冲动。

Feanor放开了Fingolfin，看向桌子对面，是Nerdanel，她朝Feanor笑了笑。

"没想到会有再次看到你的这一天，"她说，"我知道说其他的对你来讲毫无意义。我认识的Feanaro总是有很多事情要做，那么，在这里，在未来，你有什么计划？"

Feanor沉默了一会儿，回答："我打算去了解一下那些我没有经历过的历史，顺便弥补一些东西。被吐痰也好，喝马尿也好，我亲自收割自己的播种，然后再种下新的种子。"

嗅到了新故事气息的Olorin不知道从哪里冒了出来，他连忙取下烟斗藏到了胡子里。

"Fingolfin，旧的故事到此结束了。Feanor，请容许我推荐一两件你在这里可以做的事情。当然，我并不是说你一定要做，只是建议，并不是你不做就会倒霉或者所有人跟着遭殃的事情，而是你做了大家皆大欢喜的事情……"

于是Olorin继续在Valinor编织着故事。


End file.
